


The Return of the Avatar

by Allmyfandomthings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, long after both tv shows, things will get violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomthings/pseuds/Allmyfandomthings
Summary: It has been 2 thousand years since the last Avatar. The ability to bend the elements has diminished to the point of near non-existence. However, when an earth bender begins to form a terrorist group, the entire world begins to clamor for the mythical Avatar. Their best hope for survival seems to rest in the hands of a boy wandering the streets, with no memory of who he is.





	The Return of the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a test run, of sorts. So, if you enjoy it, please leave a comment, or kudos. I have some ideas as to where to take this, but I don't want to start a project that people don't like, so let me know.

He wandered down the road, looking everywhere. There were sights to see everywhere, screens on the buildings, and cars driving down the road. But, if he looked behind himself, all he would see is a building that had fallen down. He looked back to see the broken wreckage, and felt nothing. It wasn’t familiar to him. In fact, nothing about this city was familiar to him. He was in the middle of a foreign land, with foreign people. But, that was not the biggest issue to him. 

He could not remember his name.

He could not remember anything, in fact. His mind was completely blank, devoid of anything except his basic thoughts. The only thing that seemed to remain was his ability to understand and talk with people. Nobody was interested in him, though. So, he just walked, taking in the sights. 

The sight that drew his interest the most, though, was a poster on a pole. It showed a young boy, with short dark blond hair, and delicate features. It marked him as missing. He would pretend to be that boy, but one glance in a window proved it to be merely a farce. He had long brown hair, and was several years older than that boy. He did have similar features, just more grown up. Maybe they were related somehow. 

People gave him a wide berth. He didn’t blame them, though. He looked like a mess. His clothes were filthy and torn, and he had blood running down his face. People gave him one look and turned to give him a good margin. So, he just kept his head down and walked. 

He turned down a corner, and walked down a street with nobody on it. He walked past an alleyway, and learned why nobody was on this street. A young boy snapped out of the alley, and grabbed him by the neck, steering him deep into the narrow alley. He stumbled along, beginning to panic. He didn’t know what was going on, or what to do. 

“Hey, you have any yuons on you, kid?”

He looked at the attacker, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. He didn’t know what yuons were, or if he had any. Then, he felt the knife against his stomach. His vision sharpened, and his frantic breathing slowed. The world seemed to slow around him as he found himself taking in the environment around himself. There was a dumpster to his right, and dry pieces of paper littering the ground. He didn’t know why it was important that they were dry, but it was. 

The other kid started to push his arm against his throat, cutting off his breath. He had to do something, and it had to be now. He brought up his hand, and slammed it into the attackers’ chest. Reeling, the attacker dropped the knife in shock. Meanwhile, the boy climbed onto the dumpster, and found himself aiming his hands at the ground and pulling on his anger. 

To his astonishment, a gout of flame shot from his outstretched hands and lit the paper on fire. The flames were so hot that the attacker was immediately burned. Holding his face, the attacker screamed a scream so lout and terrible that the flames flickered and died as the boy looked on in shock. The attacker turned and ran to the street, yelling incoherently. 

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed the boy around the waist and yanked him off of the dumpster, pulling him down the alley. The boy was too shocked to do anything to resist. He had just made fire come out of his hands, and it burned that other boy. 

Suddenly, the boy was shoved into a box, and another boy poked his head in. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing, firebending like that!?”

With that, a tarp was thrown down over the opening. Another boy said “Don’t make a single sound.”

The two boys walked around a little bit before another heavier pair of footsteps approached.

“Hey, do you two boys know what time it is? Why aren’t you at home?” a clearly adult voice asked.

“We are at home.” The boy identified the voice as the second of his rescuers.

“I see. Did any of you two see anything strange in the alley tonight, about five minutes ago?”

“Yes, sir. There was a crazy man, who was a wannabe firebender. Somehow sent fire out of his hands, and burned another man who was mugging him.” That was the first one.

“I see.” There was a moments’ pause. “Did you see where he went?”

“No, sir. He ran one way, and I ran back here to try to hide. We hid, but he never showed, so we got back to out business.” Number 2 said.

“Well, you won’t mind if I search these boxes, do you?”

At that, the boy tensed. He was in a box, and that did not match up with what the two boys told the man. 

“Of course, sir. Feel free.”

There was the sound of a distant tarp being thrown back, and a satisfied grunt. Then, the large footsteps came closer to where the boy sat. The steps stopped right outside the box, and there was the sound of a tarp being thrown back. They boy had prepared himself to launch himself at the man, and at the sound of the tarp, nothing happened. 

“Very well. If you see this man again, let me know. You should know where to find me.”

With that, the large steps receded. The tarp covering the boy was lifted, and the first boy gestured for him to leave the safe haven. 

“That is a hidden box. He didn’t see it.” The first boy held out his hand. “I’m Kieth.”

The boy shook the hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t actually have a name to give you.”

The second boy stepped up. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t remember anything since before about 3 hours ago.” 

The second boy looked pensive for a moment, then held out his own hand. “I’m Raven. People call me Ven.”

Shaking his hand, the boy looked the two over. Kieth was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair. He wore a dark blue jacket with a dark red shirt underneath it. Ven was shorter, with wild red hair. He wore a brown jacket, with a forest green shirt. They both looked to be about the age of 18, and were covered in mud and dirt.

“As you can see, we do not live a very glamorous life. Kinda the opposite, actually.” Kieth gestured to his clothes. “These are kinda the best we can do. We might be able to get you another outfit, and something about that blood on your head. We have no money for a hospital, or that would be our first stop.”

The boy nodded. “Where do we get clothes?”

Kieth gestured. “We live nearby a hotel. We can pick up some extras if a customer leaves their clothes for too long. It is nearly time for a garbage run. We can’t have you come into town with those clothes, since that man you burned could identify you by them. So, we better hope for some laundry today. Some that fit you, at least.”

The boy nodded. “I think that we should come up with a name for me, as well. That way, we have something to call me other than “Boy”.”

Ven looked him up and down. “I don’t know. You don’t have a face that can have a name placed on it.”

“Kyle.” Kieth walked up to him. “I used to have a brother named Kyle. It suits you.”

The boy looked into his face. “Are you sure?” When Kieth nodded, the boy stood straighter. “Well then, I shall wear it with pride.”

Thus, Kyle was made. Now that he had a name, something seemed to clear up in his mind. Kyle could now think with objective, rather than feeling like his thoughts were just floating around. He was Kyle. Whatever else he was, he didn’t know, but now he knew his name.

Later that day, there was quite a surprise in the dumpster. A jacket, deep red, trimmed with yellow, with a pair of pants that were blue with a lighter blue running down the sides. This jacket seemed to be from a fire nation and water tribe leader, both of whom were staying in the hotel. Neither were the type to miss these articles of clothing.

“You should take at least the jacket. We try to stick with the colors of our native lands. You are obviously fire, even though you don’t look the part. You look more like a water guy. But, you were firebending, so that proves it once and for all.”

Kyle grabbed the jacket, looking it over. It had large pockets on the outside, and a few pockets on the inside, two on the upper part, and a small one on the lower left section. “I need a shirt, as well.”

Ven grabbed a white shirt and tossed it to Kyle. “Here. This is the only one that looks like it would fit you.”

Kieth grabbed another red shirt for himself. It seemed that Kieth was from the same area as Kyle. Ven looked different than Kyle, but not too much. Something made him look more grounded, while Kieth seemed like he could sweep across the land like a wildfire.

“What sort of firebending can you do?” Kieth looked Kyle up and down, appraising him. “You stand with a different sort of stance. That can be due to your amnesia, though. Do you trust me?”

Kyle didn’t know what to make of the question, but he did think that he trusted Kieth. “I think so. You did hide me from the man who came by, and you are helping me blend in more.”

Kieth took another look at him. “Well, follow me then.”

Kyle and Ven followed Kieth until they arrived at a secluded area, that had no people, or anything, really. It was just an empty space. Ven suddenly ran forward and grabbed Kieth. “Are you insane?”

Kieth looked Ven in the eyes. “We have to know.”

Ven stared Kieth down for another several seconds before nodding in defeat, and standing at the side. Kieth took a stride towards Kyle, and directed him to a little bit off center of the area. Kieth stood and equal distance from the center, so they faced each other. Kieth adjusted his stance, and struck a pose with one foot behind the other, and his hands up in an offensive stance. Kyle didn’t know what was going to happen, but his sense of danger was increasing. 

Kieth stepped forward and swept one hand forward. Before Kyle could do anything, there was a pillar of flame dashing towards him. The world slowed down before him, and Kyle watched the flame coming towards him with interest. He felt that he should do something, but his rational mind didn’t know what to do. So, Kyle surrendered to the irrational side that told him to do something. Kyle stepped forward, and put his hands together, facing away from him like a wedge against the fire. The pillar of flame parted just inches from his fingers, until the end came. Kieth looked intrigued. 

Kieth then stepped forward again, and kicked in a circle around himself. Trailing his foot was a stream of fire, that roared towards Kyle. Kyle brought up his hand, and the fire followed it, flying harmlessly into the air. Kyle then stepped forward and punched his own hand forward. A thin stream of fire came out, and nearly hit Kieth, but the other man did a twisting jump kick to knock it aside. 

They sparred for several minutes, both finding the other to be their equal. Kyle caught Kieth looking at Ven, who nodded solemnly. Kyle knew that meant that something big was about to happen. Kieth suddenly stopped all offensive attacks, and knocked Kyle off balance. Kieth held up two fingers, and twisted. Holding two fingers behind him, and another two fingers in front of him, Kieth looked at Kyle with a determined, and yet slightly scared face. That lasted only the tiniest fraction of a second, though. 

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit Kieths’ backwards facing hand. It then came out the front facing hand, and straight towards Kyle. Kyle felt his own hands move, and his own two fingers caught the lightening and went out his other two fingers into the sky. He felt a writhing energy rushing through his body, and he somehow knew that he must not let it go out of control. The lightening flew upwards towards the sky, and a shock of thunder made the ground shake, and pebbles fly into the air. 

Kieth dropped his hands, and slumped. Kyle turned back, his face contorting with rage. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I MAY HAVE LOST MY MEMORY, BUT THAT IS NOT NEEDED FOR ME TO KNOW THAT THROWING LIGHTENING AT SOMEONE IS NOT SAFE IN THE SLIGHTEST!”

Kieth looked up. “When I started to fight you, you showed me what you could do. Some of those moves are only ever taught after lightening bending is taught. So, I tested to see if you were taught professionally, or self taught. I have my answer. If you couldn’t catch the lightening, what I threw was not enough to kill you. It would have just hurt.”

Kyle huffed, and turned to Ven. Ven shrugged. “He has a lot of practice with bending lightening. He used to work with it.”

Kyle nodded. “OK. Well, what do you think?”

Kieth looked up. “I was taught by masters in the art of fighting with my bending. I became the best at what I did. You are equal to me, if not better.”

Kyle stared back. He did remember Kieth moving with a certain grace that did not seem to fit a man living in the street. Kyle looked at Ven again. “Can you bend?”

Ven nodded. “Not like Kieth. But I also have some professional fighting training with my bending.”

Kyle whistled a low note. He was in the presence of bending masters. Ven stepped forward. “I know the perfect way to see if you are a fighter, or just trained.”

Kieth stepped to the same area Ven stood in, and Ven stood off center. Kyle stepped to the center as well, and assumed a ready stance, mirroring Kieth from the beginning of their fight. Ven took a ready stance that Kieth had never taken. This one was wide-footed, and the hands were lower. Ven stepped forward with a mighty step, and the ground beneath Kyle suddenly jumped upwards, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kyle stood, and yet again released himself to the instinctual side of his mind. Ven lifted his hands to the sky, like he was pulling something up. Kyle saw that he was. A boulder, nearly perfectly spherical, rose from the ground. Ven kicked it, and sent it rolling towards Kyle at a frightening speed. Kyle sent a stream of fire towards it, and it did absolutely nothing. Kieth came out of nowhere, and tackled Kyle out of the way. 

“What the hell, Ven? That is a professional move. You haven’t yet determined if he is a fighter!”

Ven looked back. “I have now.”

Kyle felt that something was off. “Let me try again.”

Ven nodded, and Kieth reluctantly went back to the side. Ven assumed his ready stance, and Kyle closed his eyes. He completely surrendered to his instincts, and… something else. He felt something pulling him, but he didn’t let it take hold. He just surrendered to its’ currents. He opened his eyes, and took a ready stance, with his feet a little wider than usual, and less front-to-back. He held his hands at about waist level, one held forward, the other one close to his body. When Ven made his first step, Kyle twisted away, feeling the area that the earth would be effected, and getting out of that area. Ven stepped, sending three boulders up in front of himself. As they fell back down, Ven kicked them towards Kyle. Kyle bent himself around the projectiles, and extended his hand, releasing a quick spurt of fire towards Ven. Ven crossed his arms in front of himself, and a small wall of rock came up and blocked it. 

Ven and Kyle managed to get in an even longer fight than Kieth and Kyle did. Kyle managed to dodge all of what Ven sent at him, but Kyle couldn’t manage to send anything back. Kyle knew that to end the battle with the least amount of bruises, he had to manage to land a blow on Ven. Kyle swung between rocks, and jumped. The air seemed to be thicker beneath him, and Kyle thought that he might have flown more than he should have, but he didn’t think much of it. Kyle landed, and shot his arm out, releasing flame towards the ground in front of Ven. Ven jumped, using a rock as a jumping board, and landed to the side. Then, Ven lifted his hands like he did before, bringing another rock ball from the ground. With a kick, it was flying towards Kyle again. Kyle looked and saw Kieth running towards him again, but there was no time. 

The world slowed down again, like it did when Kieth attacked him. Kyle examined what he could do, and found that nothing could work. He could evade it, but then he would be too open. He could try the jumping trick again, but that would be going off of faith. Fire would not stop it, he had tried that already. He could jump towards Kieth, but that would be giving up, and Kyle would not let himself give up. When he was about to jump to the side, Kyle swore. He had spent too much time thinking, and no longer had the time to evade the rock. Kyle stepped back, holding his hands in front of himself. He knew that the only thing that would save him was if the rock somehow stopped. Kyle felt the rock hit his hands.

Kyle looked up, and saw the rock, still in his hands. Everything around him stopped, all of the rocks that were moving fell still, the trembling from the rock stopped. Then, Kieth finished his run and tackled Kyle to the ground. The rock continued its’ journey to the wall, and smashed into bits. Kieth looked at the pile of rubble, and turned to Ven. Ven stood, still in his battle stance, but stared at the pile that used to be the boulder. 

“I didn’t stop it. It should have continued going.” Ven and Kieth both looked at Kyle. “You just did some earthbending. And firebending.”

Kieth stepped forward. “I thought it was just a legend. But, it is apparently true. We stand in the presence of the Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://allmyfandomthings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Edit) So, if you follow my other stories, you may or may not have seen me write a message saying something about the future of the stories that are in progress. This is no different. This story is coming much slower than the other ones. This one will possibly be posted after the New Year, possibly later. It will also post less frequently. Sorry if you were looking forward to reading it soon, it is just coming slowly. But it is still coming!!


End file.
